A Tale of Two Hobbits
by Buffyslover69
Summary: For years they have been friends but is there more. Frodo and Sam reveal their true feelings for each other.


" Tale of Two Hobbits"  
  
Sam sat on the elegant Elven chair, a grin of relief lighting up his round face.  
  
"Sam rarely left your side while you were recovering, Frodo," Gandalf stated, gazing at the two hobbits from under bushy grey eyebrows. "His dedication to his master is quite marvelous." The wizard paused as a slender, dark-haired elf entered the room.  
  
"Lord Elrond requests your presence," the elf said solemnly, and Gandalf excused himself, rose, and followed him out, his gown billowing with his hurried stride.  
  
Frodo gazed at his gardener and best friend with his wide blue eyes. "Sam, I.." his soft voice trailed off as the other hobbit slid closer, his hands grasping the Frodo's slender silky hands.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here!" Sam gasped. His smile faded as he took in the paleness of Frodo's face, and the dark smudges under his huge eyes. The hobbit's curly hair hung limply over his forehead, contrasting sharply with his fair skin.  
  
"Sam." Frodo covered the heavy-set hobbit's warm hand with his own. Sam gulped, blinked, and looked down at the sheets.  
  
"Frodo I must tell you something but I'm afraid of what you will say." he murmured, his voice barely audible.  
  
"Don't worry Sam you can tell me anything, we're friends." A huge smile came upon Sam's face and he now felt brave enough to tell his master exactly how he felt. "Frodo I. I love you" he said in a tender voice. "When I thought you weren't going to make it, I.I just didn't know what to do.." The hobbit's voice trembled and a tear on his cheek reflected the afternoon sunlight that slanted through the windows. "I didn't know what I would do if you left me.."  
  
Frodo's dark eyebrows drew together as Sam turned away, his shoulders shaking."Oh Sam.I promise I won't ever leave you! You are everything to me."  
  
Sam looked back at Frodo, noticing, not for the first time, Frodo's delicate, almost effeminate features. Unlike most hobbits, who as a rule have faces that are good-natured rather than beautiful, Frodo was strikingly attractive with his large, blue benign eyes, small, fine nose, and dainty mouth. Before he could lose his nerve, Sam squeezed Frodo's hand, leaned forward, and kissed the hobbit's pale pink lips.  
  
Frodo gasped, startled, , and Sam drew back sharply. "I-I'm sorry Mr. F- Frodo, I wasn't th-thinking." he stuttered, his cheeks flushing. To his astonishment, a smile appeared on Frodo's face and the hobbit threw his arms around Sam, pulling him back down into the sheets and returning the kiss wholeheartedly.  
  
A flood of warmth rushed through Sam's body as he felt Frodo's soft mouth against his. He realized suddenly how long he'd been wanting this, wanting to taste Frodo's lips, feel Frodo's body under his..  
  
Sam tore open his master's shirt, exposing smooth skin. Frodo's chest heaved with his sharp, quick breaths, deliciously warm on Sam's face. His eyes closed and his lips parted slightly, releasing a soft moan, as Sam lowered his mouth to Frodo's neck and chest. Sam trailed his fingers down along Frodo's chest almost in a pattern. The chubby hobbit's hand slid under the sheets down to where Frodo yearned to caressed, yearned to be touched. Frodo inhaled sharply, his eyes opening wide, at the feel of a hand where no one had touched him ever before. Sam pulled away, blushing, and immediately stopped his moments.  
  
"No," Frodo whispered, "that-that was quite nice." He closed his eyes again, writhing under the covers with sensations he had never before experienced.  
  
Sam's breath caught in his chest and he slowly slid his hand back under the sheets, feeling the difference between the silky elven sheets and the coarse fabric of Frodo's breeches. The warmth of Frodo's body beckoned him and he carefully worked his fingers under the hobbit's waistband back to where the pleasure began  
  
Frodo cried out, bucking his hips into Sam's sweaty hand, and again Sam pulled away.  
  
"No, keep doing that!" Frodo gasped, a flush striking his pale cheeks.  
  
Instead, Sam tore away the sheets and pulled off the hobbit's trousers, leaving him completely exposed on the bed. He giggled nervously at the sight of Frodo's arousal. And then he leaned forward..  
  
Frodo let out another cry as Sam's hot mouth closed around his erection. He dug his fingers into the sheets and arched his spine, thrusting into that deliciously wet warmth, sweat streaming down from his forehead, his breaths sharp and worn. With one final thrust, one strangled cry, his toes curled, and his entire body trembled.  
  
Taken by surprise, Sam spluttered, swallowed, and raised his head, his windswept brown hair hanging in his eyes. Frodo lay panting, his chest and neck glistening, his fingers curled into the sheets at his sides, his nostrils flaring slightly with his gasping breaths.  
  
Unable to contain himself any longer, Sam flung himself on top of the worn- out hobbit, covering his face as well as his entire body with warm amorous kisses. Frodo giggled breathlessly and reached up to unbutton Sam's ragged shirt. The bedroom door opened and in came the tall wizard Gandalf. He was in utter shock at what was happening on the oversized elven bed  
  
"Oh good gracious!" Gandalf stood in the doorway.  
  
Sam gasped and froze, hovering over Frodo, who tried to cover him with the sheets.  
  
The wizard burst out and quickly covered his eyes as he turned to leave.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know that the council meeting is in fifteen minutes. You will be expected to attend young Frodo, it is vital that you be there."  
  
Frodo and Sam stared at each other as the door closed and they both left out and huge sigh  
  
"Oh Sam!" Frodo exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the hobbit. "I haven't been exactly honest with you. The truth is that I..I..I love you too. I always have. I've always feared that you wouldn't return my love. I feared that you would banish me from your presence and never have anything to do with me again."  
  
"Master, I would never, you are all that is important to me. Always have I longed to feel your soft touch against my skin, and take you in all the way. Never would I banish you from my presence." The heavy-set hobbit let out a slight moan. "I love you Mr. Frodo."  
  
And so it began, the two hobbits were about to embark on a journey that will test them to the last of their abilities but never would they have to do it alone because they had each other and that is a gift on it's own. 


End file.
